Alv Bronte
Alv Bronte (알브 브론테, Albeu Beulonte) is an A-Class WH Witch and the partner of Eclipse Shadenon with whom, along with Monica, makes up Team Golden Moon. Her alias is the "Witch with the Golden Helmet" and she is capable of materializing gold objects indefinitely. Appearance Alv is a small, thin girl with long, blonde hair that curves into itself and yellow eyes. She has a jewel hanging on her forehead connected to stringed beads that go onto her hair, but is usually covered by her Witch Hat which is a two layered circular helmet attached to a drape that hangs below the sides. She wears a white, collared dress shirt with frilled ends and a gold ring around her neck above the shirt. On top is her coat that's like a robe without sleeves and is white above her shoulders but black on under and is tied around her neck by a black ribbon. Hanging from her neck is a pendant with the WH symbol and she wears black shoes. Personality Alv is completely dedicated to Eclipse, and will kill anybody who insults her given Eclipse's permission. It seems that she must be teamed up with Eclipse at all times to make sure she doesn't kill any allies. She is hard to surprise and has only shown emotions when something happens to Eclipse or her tea which causes her to be sad when it runs out. Story The Other Magic Marksman Arc Alv is seen at Tasha Godspell's trial after Shout was murdered with a Mana Gun. After Eclipse revealed she wasn't able to produce Mana Bullets and Cougar mocked her for this, Alv asks Eclipse if Cougar just offended her. When Eclipse confirms this, Alv asks for permission to kill Cougar while materializing gold daggers. Eclipse hugs her while noting how sweet she was but tells her she can't kill comrades no matter how annoying they are. Moments after when it was revealed a whole team of A-Class WHs were killed with the same murder weapon as Shout, Alv wasn't shocked at all while all the other WHs were. She was present when Monica first tried on her WH uniform and when Eclipse taught her first lesson to Monica. While Eclipse was explaining about supporters, Alv was drinking tea but ran out of it and began sobbing. The Knight and Rose Arc Along with most A-Class WHs from the Western Branch, Alv was sitting with her team during the dispatch briefing although she herself wasn't sent off. Alv was shown standing in a garden like area watching a butterfly when Vihyungrang was explaining his choice of the WH dispatch. He asked Tasha and Cougar if they wanted her to go with one of them while she was without Eclipse, but they refused stating they didn't want to die. Invasion Arc Alv was summoned to Britain following Merlin's second proposal. She is to be dispatched to the South alongside Eclipse, Agnes, Tarras and a few other WHs. Powers and Abilities Gold Materialization: Alv has the ability to create gold indefinitely and will often do so in the shape of weapons. Witch Abilities Mana Source (마력의 원천, Malyeog-ui Woncheon): Like all witches, Alv produces her own mana which can be used to enhance her physical abilities in many aspects. Mana Manipulation: After a witch's awakening, she can figure out how mana works instantly and manipulate it as naturally as she breathes. It takes longer for witches to enhance their physical capabilities compared to chi users but the effects last for a full day. Unfortunately Alv is incapable of casting any spells. *'Enhanced Speed': The mana produced can increase the speed the witch can function. *'Enhanced Strength': Attacks reinforced with mana are more powerful than ordinary attacks. *'Enhanced Durability': By reinforcing their body with mana, witches are able to withstand attacks ordinary humans aren't able to. *'Regeneration': Mana allows the witch's wounds to heal at a more rapid rate. Mana Storage: All witches are capable of naturally storing mana within their body, although to a limited extent. Mana Perception: A trait all witches possess, the ability to see mana. Equipment Witch Hat (마녀의 모자, Manyeo-ui Moja): The hat is where the Mana Source is located and can store an endless amount of mana but when lost, the mana can't be retrieved from the missing hat. Oddly enough, the hat is made from mana itself. WH Uniform: Invented by Edea Florence, this set of clothing is given to all ordinary members of the organization. The uniform runs on mana and won't function if it runs out of it. The functions the uniform possesses are: *'Memory-lapse Fibers' (망각의 섬유, Mang-gag-ui Seom-yu): Normal people won't notice the wearer unless the WH purposely attracts the individuals attention. This won't work on witches or fellow WHs. *'Class Selection': The uniform grades the WH based on their strengths and assigns them to their class. The class is shown by the color of the uniform. *'Protection': The clothing offers low level protection against attacks that are both physical and magical. *'Repair': It will repair itself using the mana stored within it. *'Emblem' (문장, Munjang): Every A/S-Class WH is attributed with an unique insignia which is on their emblem. The emblem allows others to guess certain facts about the wearer's life or abilities. Alv's emblem is the Golden Helmet which is based on her ability to create golden items indefinitely. This is why she wears the goldsmith's insignia. Relationships Eclipse Shadenon Eclipse is Alv's teammate and the only close friend Alv has in the organization. Alv and Eclipse have a sister like relationship and are almost always together. Alv is extremely dedicated to Eclipse and is willing to kill anyone who badmouths Eclipes given she has her permission and always listens or does what Eclipse asks. They share a lot of interests like tea. Trivia *According to her character profile, her hobby is making tea, likes tea time, tea with milk and Eclipse but hates Eclipse's enemies.Witch Hunter Manwa: Volume 3, Character Profile'' *Alv's Zodiac sign is Cancer. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Witch Hunter